This application requests partial financial support for 100 resident physicians to participate in workshops on Detection, Diagnosis, Treatment and Management of Breast Cancer. Workshops will be held as a major part of the 16th, 17th and 18th Annual Breast Cancer Conferences. Attendance at these meetings in expected to be between 750-800. For 1977, up to fifty spaces are being reserved for residents supported by the American Cancer Society and, pending a decision on the present application, 100 spaces will be reserved for residents from specialties involved in breast cancer. The 17th and 18th conferences are planned for San Francisco, California and Atlanta, Georgia. Specific dates have not been set.